deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairview Liberation Front
Clan History Before everything turned black, there was hope. Hope of better lives, myself included, I was the vice-president of the biggest military arms corporation in the world, opposed to the terrorists plaguing Fairview. We are The Fairview Liberation Front. Then anarchy descended into being. The terrorists were no longer the threat. There was a new enemy. The Infected. The Front collapsed from power into nothingness in the blink of an eye. I was cast aside like I was nobody, sleeping in any bed I could find in the compounds like everybody else as quarantine was put into procedure. As the fires ravaged in the city, the people of the compound looked on and prayed for their lives, yet it did no good, the infected broke the gates of the compound like they broke the gates to my life. Bullets failed to stop them, the human race, the elite of species, fell to the infected like boulders. It was then I decided. I wasn’t going to be scared anymore, I was going to unleash my ferocity and inspire it into everyone else. The human race had overcome everything else, why not this. Out of the ashes of the F.L.F., emerged the intent of ridding not only Fairview, but the world of the new plague. The zombies. F.L.F. is a clan that trains members in combat, survival, ferocity and diplomacy. Whether the enemy is human or infected, we expect to dispatch them and employ fear into their eyes. This is not just about survival; this is about becoming the best. We strive to become the strongest and most active clan; being able to survive and extend our territory in the infected streets of Fairview. Leadership ' : : Tallymon - # 629707. ♦Founder : Sushi Rider - # 654106. ♦ Current Commander : : '''Rank System ' The Fairview Liberation Front consists of ranks to determine the position of each member. These are based on real world military ranks. It stats from the curious private to the brave commander. These are new recruits to FLF, they have yet to prove there skill or loyalty. this is the bottom of the ladder, from here you can ether excel to PFC or prove that you do not belong in the clan. Privates must be active in the clan for 5 days before getting a promotion. No responsibilities other than proving their worth. These men have proven their skill and that they are capable of operating within the clan. These are fully fledged members that have integrated themselves into the clan and are a step further to an authoritized rank. Responsibilities: Do minor activities that, even if not influential, show that they want to be part of the clan and earn a better rank. In simpler terms, show that they give a shit about the clan. The highest rank achievable before receiving a command nomination. This is the last rank before receiving a command rank. They are the best soldiers of the first 3 ranks and must show potential to lead. These men are the lowest command rank, then learn how to command effectively and are responsible for learning how to organize.The first command rank, these members must effectively create and lead team parties/events or become involved in existing parties/events to prove themselves worthy of promotion. These members are team leaders and are to show support to their superiors and/or to aid lower ranks. Responsibilities: Aid lower rank members, prove themselves worthy of a higher rank, and that they can lead a party effectively as well. These members are the higher ranked version of the Sergeant rank. One more promotion and they will be able to create/lead small operations (clan runs and such). Responsibilities: Aid lower rank members, prove themselves worthy of a higher rank, and that they can lead a party effectively as well. These men have proven themselves to be effective leaders, and have the authority to start their own small operations. Responsibilities: All members of this rank are required to effectively report any notable events that lower ranks have been involved in. This may include forum/ingame situations and possible mis-doings. Members of this rank must also make steady donations to the clan armory. These men have been loyal to the clan for a while and are capable of leading a group of men effectively, they can decide to keep the Major rank or support the clan as much as they can to obtain the highest ranks possible. Responsabilities: As well as the Captain rank's responsibilities, members of the Major rank must be at least level 40. They are also required to create an alternate account of a production or service class (Doctor/Scientist/Farmer/Cook/Engineer) and to level them gradually for clan use. Major's also have the authority to accept new recruits into the clan. Colonels have a high authority, yet are not trusted enough to demote/promote other members. At this point all Colonels must do special jobs and help improve the clan as much as they can to receive a promotion. Responsibilities: As well as the lower rank's responsibilities, members of the Colonel rank must be at least level 45 with an alternate account of at least level 35. Colonel's are also required to participate in clan decisions and clan structure. These men are the most trusted and powerful members of the clan. They have showed their potential, proven their skills and have been loyal to the clan for a long time to receive this rank. Responsibilities: Members of this rank, as well as the lower rank's responsibilities, must be at least level 50. Exceptions can be made. They must have an alternate account of at least level 40. They are acting leaders and are required to effectively lead the lower ranks as well as enforcing the rules. There can be a maximum of 3 Generals active in the clan. Here to gather and lead soldiers to fight the zombie horde and to help the clan become better everyday. Is in charge of the Clan Storage and has the max authority out of all the members in the clan. '''Application Form The Fairview Liberation will always be looking for lonely survivors of the desolated Fairview to make up for our army. The FLF has a very maintained set up of requirements to be fulfilling marine. To join the ranks of The Fairview Liberation Front, you must meet a set of requirements, shown below: ●Must be Level 35 or higher. ●Must have over $200,000 worth of equipment and cash. ●Good grammar. ●Must have an effective build. If you are below the appropriate level to join you may apply for the Training Squad, although the rest of the requirements are still essential. To apply, please copy/paste the application form (shown below) and post it in the F.L.F. thread. It will be reviewed and if all requirements are met, a background check will be performed. ●Username: ●Level: ●How active are you: ●What is your main weapon: ●What kind of build do you have in mind? ●Reason(s) why you want to join The F.L.F.: ●How old are you? ●Describe yourself: ●What kind of equipment are you looking for? ●Do you have any alternate accounts? What are their classes? Will you use them to support the clan? How? ●Did anyone referred you to this clan? Put his/her username here. Please note, that bad grammar/immature answers/one word answers will result in instant rejection. The more effort you put into your application, the more likelihood of you being accepted. Once accepted (as either Private or Private First Class depending on level) you must show some F.L.F representation (sig/text) and make a welcoming post, introducing yourself to your fellow clan members. If you don't meet the requirements, try to join the F.L.F. Training Squadron, you can found more information in the link below. Join The F.L.F. Training Squad 'Clan Rules ' These are the basic rules in the clan: ● Respect all other clan members. ● Post regularly. ● Be mature. ● Use good grammar when you post. ● Don't post two times in a row, edit your post if you need/want to say something else. ● Every member must represent that they are in this clan by using one of the signatures that correspond to their rank, with text or using the F.L.F. userbar.